


Nature vs. Nurture (Or maybe it's both)

by Bablefisk



Series: Knowing what you're good at [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: But if you're reading this series, F/M, Lots of Murder, Murder, You should allready know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/pseuds/Bablefisk
Summary: Where it comes from





	Nature vs. Nurture (Or maybe it's both)

 

 

 

**

__

_Burt balanced the take-out on one hand as he opened the motel door. He could hear Elizabeth in the bathroom, and as he closed the door with his foot, she came out, barefoot, in a t-shortt and shorts, looking a little pale._

_“Hey, you okay babe?”_

_She smiled at him at sat down at the bed, grabbing one of the boxes he was balancing._

_“Yes, I’m fine. Just been a little nauseous lately.” She looked down on the food and started eating._

_“Yeah? Something you ate?”_

_Burt sat down on the other bed and started eating, looking at her with worry in his eyes._

_She shook her head and looked up at him with nervous eyes._

_“Actually, I think... I think I might be pregnant.”_

_Burt dropped his fork and looked at her with wide eyes._

_“Seriously?” His voice was hoarse and came out as a whisper._

_“Yeah, I... I just took the test, actually. Waiting for it now. “_

_She shot a look towards the bathroom, and after a few seconds of indecision, she got up and walked over to the bathroom door. Burt could see her arm stretching in, and all he could hear was the insane pounding of his heart._

_His wife looked down at the stick in her hand for several seconds, before looking up at him._

_“Positive. I’m pregnant.”_  
  


_Burt sprang up and grabbed Elizabeth in a hug._

_“We’re having a baby. We’re going to be parents. Shit... I’m going to be a dad.”_

_Elizabeth laughed and hugged him back, and when he finally let her go, she looked at him with a big smile. He couldn’t help but rest his hand on her stomach, even though there was no sign of the life growing there yet._

_“We can’t go on like this now, though. We have to find somewhere, settle down. It’s too dangerous, not just for you, but for this little one too.”_

_Elizabeth nodded. “Yeah, we have to find someplace. It’s not like we don’t have the money, we just have to decide on the where. And what we want to do for work now.”_

_A few months later, after some last-minute jobs, they settled down in Lima, Ohio. They bought a house, and Burt started using his upbringing and opened a garage.  Some months after that, Kurt Hummel was born._

_Under a bed, hidden in a floor safe, was a scrapbook filled with jobs, articles and notes. It wouldn’t be opened again for many years._

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are unable to read the images, here is what each article says: 
> 
> #1: Yesterday, the body of Alan Whitman was found in a motel room off route 66. He had been shot and mutilated with a knife, spelling out the word ‘rapist’ on his torso. A week ago, Mr. Whitman was found not guilty of five accounts of rape. Evidence was left with the body, which would suggest that Mr. Whitman payed off several people of the jury. All the alleged rape victims have been cleared of suspicion, as has their families. Police has no more leads.]
> 
> #2: The employees of Boston Police department got a nasty surprise when they arrive at work on Friday. The four men from last weeks robbery of The Boston Independent Bank, as well as the murder of three of the bank employees, were found strangled outside the station.  
> The fours robbers were Erik Stein, Frederik Robertson, Gary Quinn and Henrik Phillips.  
> Police has no leads as of now.
> 
> #3: A building team outside of Phoenix was digging a foundation when they found the bodies of three people, two males and one female. As of now, it is unknown how long the bodies have been there or who they are, though they are all under the age of thirty. Police asks anyone with information to come forward. 
> 
> #4: The bodies found in Phoenix last week has been identified as Bettina Vargas (22), Cameron Ulsted (25) and David Tays (19). They went missing 2 years ago from Phoenix and was never seen again. Police reports that they have been des since they went missing. All three bodies were strangulated, and evidence points to the use of a piano wire.  
> With the bodies were found high doses of illegal drugs, and the murders have been tentatively connected to drug sales. 
> 
> #5: Police were called to the house of Millionaire Ian Owens, after he was found unconscious and bleeding in his study. An ambulance was called, but Mr. Owens died on the way to the hospital.  
> As there were clear signs of foul play, Police are investigating his death as a murder.  
> An inside source has revealed that in the study where Mr. Owens was found, there was also found evidence that Owens had embezzled several millions from charities and clients. More on this case later.


End file.
